


god bless the annual autumn yankee candle sale. oh, and larissa duan.

by worth_the_risk



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Both relationships are mentioned in passing but not really addressed - just a heads up, Candles, Drabble, F/M, Light Pining, M/M, Presents, anxiety mention, the stoic silent friendship of Jack Zimmermann and Larissa Duan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worth_the_risk/pseuds/worth_the_risk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lardo just gets it, man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	god bless the annual autumn yankee candle sale. oh, and larissa duan.

_2:23 PM: Larissa: Jack - you should be getting a box from me today._

_2:41 PM: Jack: Okay._

_2:44 PM: Larissa: Should be marked fragile, be easy on it._

_3:01 PM: Jack: Haha alright. Have you talked to him yet?_

_3:18 PM: Jack: Guess that’s a no._

_3:20 PM: Larissa: I just don’t know what to say._

_3:24 PM: Jack: Sometimes you don’t have to say anything to get your point across._

* * *

 “Delivery!”

Jack opened the door, signed for the box, and carried it to his kitchen. He grabbed a knife from the new block Bitty’d helped him pick out the week he’d stayed at the beginning of August and slit the tape holding the box closed. The cardboard immediately popped open; whatever Lardo had sent him was wrapped in a frankly excessive amount of newspaper _and_ cushioned by packing peanuts. He picked up the first bundle of paper from the top of the box and unwrapped each layer of newsprint.

The last piece of paper lay crumpled on the floor and Jack was holding a gingerbread-maple scented candle. He opened it and smelled the inside of the lid, remembering his mother saying that that was the most accurate way to judge the true smell. His eyes slid shut as he inhaled deeply; it smelled incredible. He set it aside and grabbed the next bundle. It was the same weight as the first. This one was spiced pumpkin scented. The next was cinnamon vanilla. Apple pumpkin, candied pecan, salted caramel. There was a lighter at the bottom of the box taped to a card. Jack set aside the last candle - peach cobbler - and opened the envelope. She’d painted a little watercolor falcon on the front of the card, flying towards him with its wings furled under, mid-dive.

 

_Jack - figured that your apartment could use some homing up. It’s not as good as standing in the Haus kitchen while there’s something in the oven, but hopefully it’s close enough._

_Love you and miss you,_

_Lards_

 

Jack looked at the array of candles sitting on his kitchen counter and felt his face get warm with the realization of exactly why he was so fond of all the scents in front of him. He tucked the lighter into his pocket and grabbed the peach cobbler candle before crossing to the bookshelf and picking up his battered copy of _Catch-22_. He set the candle on the coffee table in front of him and lit it. The smell immediately worked its way through the living room. He pulled the thin blanket off the back of the couch and settled in for the rest of the evening, more at home alone in his apartment than he’d been yet.

* * *

  _5:04 PM: Jack: Thank you so much._

_5:06 PM: Larissa: Any time. Which one are you burning?_

_5:10 PM: Jack: [image.015]_

_5:11 PM: Larissa: Haha I thought you might like that one._

_5:14 PM: Jack: I never realized how much the way the apartment smells affects my anxiety._

_5:16 PM: Larissa: Yeah dude, I'm super smell-driven. It's the sense most closely associated with memory for lots of people._

_5:18 PM: Jack: Interesting._

_5:22 PM: Larissa: I'm glad you're a little more cozy now. Love you dude. Talk to you soon._

_5:24 PM: Jack: Love you too, Lardo. Tell everyone I said hello._


End file.
